


It's Time

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "I want your boss."Written for the Big Damn Table - "insides" at fanfic100.





	It's Time

"Where's Shaw?"

He's been in this position before, but never with someone like Oakes.

"I ain't telling you shit."

Luke smiles, bracing himself for the potential pain if his arrestee fights back. Some things, like interrogations, are better off happening in a room with few witnesses. "I was hoping you'd say that."

It takes a few minutes, but those secrets he's been keeping finally come out. Shaw and his whole team are in London. This hunt's taken long enough, but just him and his partner isn't anywhere close to the amount of manpower he needs.

Time to catch some wolves.


End file.
